1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of methine and polymethine dyes bearing one or two cyano groups in the alpha carbon atom relative to the nucleus of the dye compounds. The cyano group replacing the hydrogen in the alpha carbon next to the nucleus, adds to the photochemical stability of the dyes, increases its fluorescence efficiency and renders other physicochemical stability properties which are very important in the labeling of cells and other biological substrates.
A methine and polymethine dye consists of two nucleuses, one of which is positively charged, connected by an olefinic or polyolefinic group conjugated with the other nucleus, thus allowing the two nucleuses to share a resonance mesomeric effect. The group that connects the two nucleuses can also be cyclic, unsaturated, polar or non polar and should satisfy the conjugation requirements of the dye.
The novel dyes of this invention are also equipped with functionalities which serve in the coupling of these dyes to a variety of biological substrates and other organic molecules, forming conjugates resulting in the fluorescent labeling of the substrates. The novel compounds are intended for use in analytical techniques for the detection and measurement of biological and clinical compounds of interest. Typical examples of such compounds are bacteria, viruses, enzymes, drugs, blood groups, hormones, environmental contaminents, nucleotides, chemically modified oligo- and polynucleotides, toxins, food, genes and cells.
2) Background Art
Methine and polymethine dyes being in the form of cyanine, microcyanine or squaraine dyes have been known for quite some time and a few are commercially available. None of the previously known dyes, however, appears to have cyano groups in the alpha carbon relative to the nucleus of which they are composed and even fewer possess functionality which serves in the attachment of the polymethine dyes to biological substrates of interest.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects can be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide novel alpha-cyano-methine and polymethine dyes with interesting physicochemical properties which are very important in the labeling of cells and other biological substrates. Another object for this invention is to provide novel cyano-methine and cyano-polymethine dyes which may be readily coupled to compounds of clinical interest. A further object of the present invention is to provide novel cyano-methine and cyano-polymethine dyes which will exhibit distinct fluorescence excitation and emission spectra, corresponding to that of the specific class of chromophors. A still further object of this invention is to provide processes for the use of derivatives of the dyes for the detection and mesurement of biological compounds. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.
In its broad aspect, the present invention is directed to novel alpha-cyano-methine and alpha-cyano-polymethine chromophoric compounds, processes for their preparation and use in the measurement and detection of biological compounds.
The present invention is directed to novel alpha-cyano-methine and alpha-cyano-polymethine dyes which are methine and polymethine dyes bearing one or two cyano groups in the alpha carbon relative to the nucleus of which they are composed.
The cyano group replacing the hydrogen in the alpha carbon next to the nucleus adds to the photochemical stability of the dyes, increases its fluorescence efficiency and renders other physicochemical properties which are very important in the labeling of cells and other biological substrates. A methine and polymethine dye consists of two nucleuses connected by an olefinic or polyolefinic group conjugated to the two nucleuses, thus allowing the two nucleuses to share a resonance mesomeric effect. The novel dyes of this invention are equipped with functionalities which serve in the coupling of these dyes to a variety of biological substrates and other organic molecules. The basic structures of the alpha-cyano-methine and alpha-cyano-polymethine dyes which are prepared by the teachings of this invention are conveniently represented by the structural formulas 1 and 2: 
wherein Z represents a group containing non-metallic atoms necessary to complete a heterocyclic or heterobicyclic ring with the atoms to which it is attached. Preferably, Z contains carbon, oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur and up to a total of 25 and more preferably up to 18 carbon atoms. Z can also be substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, nitro, halogen, carboxylic, sulfonic and amine groups; Q is an organic radical and is selected from the group consisting of xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH,xe2x80x94xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94
with Y being halogen, OH, SH, amino group, alkoxy which may be substituted, aryloxy group which may be substituted and arylthio group;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting an alkyl group (1-12 carbon atoms), with the proviso that at least one of the R1 and R2 groups has a substituent selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SO3H, OSO3H, OPO3H2, xe2x80x94COOH, halogen, SH, thioether group, NHSO3H, COOH, Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S, xe2x80x94NHNH2, maleimido group, succinate ester, amino group, an aralkyl group which may be substituted and heteroaralkyl group which may be substituted; R3 is hydrogen or cyano group; R4 is xe2x80x94OH, SH, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, xe2x80x94NH2, primary amino group and secondary amino group; M represents are aromatic or heteroaromatic group containing up to a total of 25 and more preferably up to 1 to 18 carbon atoms. M can also be a heteroaromatic group containing nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur and up to 25 carbon atoms and more preferably up to 18 carbon atoms. M can also be substituted with one or more group substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, nitro, halogen, carboxyl, sulfonic and phosphoric groups; Xxe2x80x94 is an anion consisting of an organic or inorganic species such as, for example, Clxe2x80x94, Brxe2x80x94, Ixe2x80x94, ClO4xe2x80x94, SO4xe2x88x922, CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3CH2 COOxe2x80x94.
Typical examples of alpha-cyano-methine and alpha-cyano-polymethine dyes are shown by structural formulas 3-7 below: 
The cyano-methine and the dicyanopolymethine dyes of the present invention were synthesized using conventional techniques and empolying either readily available materials or reagents specially designed for this purpose.
The dyes of the invention representing a methine squaraine structure as for example dye 3 above were prepared by allowing a nucleus of the general formula 8: 
(wherein Z, R, and Xxe2x80x94 are as described previously) to react with squaric acid in a solvent inert to the reactions used in the preparation of this class of dyes. Typical examples representing the nucleus 8 but not limited thereto are as follows: 
3-carboxyethyl-2-cyanomethyl-benzothiazolium iodide 
3-carboxyethyl-2-cyanomethyl-benzoxazoliumn iodide 
1-carboxyethyl-2-cyanomethyl-pyridilium iodide 
1-carboxyethyl-2-cyanomethyl-pyridinium iodide 
1-carboxyethyl-4-cyanomethyl-quinolinium iodide 
1-carboxyethyl-3-dimethyl-2-cyanomethyl-indolenilium iodide
An example representing the synthesis of the dicyano-pyridilium-squaraine dye 3 is shown in the following equation: 
Synthesis and physical chemical characteristics of squaraine dyes are described by Spenger et al in Ang. Chem. Ind. Arld. 80, 541(1968). Solvents and conditions applied in the synthesis of the cyano-squaraine dyes will become apparent in the experimental section.
Cyanine dyes of the type encompassed by this invention were synthesized utilizing the cyanomethyl nucleus 8 shown above and various reactive intermediates in the area of cyanine and merocyanine dye preparation. For the synthesis of cyanomonomethine dyes of this invention the nucleus 8 was allowed to react with triethylorthoformamide; for the preparation of cyanodimethines, 8 was allowed to react with triethoxypropene; for the preparation of cyanotrimethine dyes, 8 was allowed to react with N-[5-(phenylamino)-2,4-pentadienylilidine]aniline mono-hydrochloride; and for the synthesis of cyanotrimethine dyes of this invention with a cyclic linking moiety, 8 was allowed to react with N-[(3-anilinomethylene) -2-chloro-1-cyclohexen-1-yl) methylene]aniline monohydrochloride. Synthesis of a variety of cyanine dyes is provided in xe2x80x9cCyanine Dyes and Related Compoundsxe2x80x9d, F. M. Hamer 1964, Interscience Publishers and by Maduda et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,289 and 4,405,711. An example representing the synthesis of a pyridyl-dicyano-trimethine dye of this invention is shown by the following equation: 
Additional details of the preparation of a variety of cyano-cyanine dyes and cyano-merocyanine dyes will be described in the experimental section.
This invention also relates to a class of cyano-methine and cyano-polymethine dyes represented by the general formula 2, wherein Z, Q, M, R, and R4 are as described above. This class of cyano-methine and cyano-polymethine dyes are derived from the nucleus having the general formula 8 shown above and aromatic aldehydes and reactive ketones. The aldehydes and ketones of the invention utilized in the preparation of this class of dyes are usually substituted with electron rich groups such as primary and secondary amino groups, hydroxyl groups, sulfhydryl, groups, and the like positioned ortho- or para- to the carboxyaldehyde group. An example representing the Synthesis of this class of dyes of this invention is shown in the equation below describing the preparation of the dye No. 7. 
Examples of aldehydes used, but not limited to, in the preparation of the cyano-methine and cyano-polymethine dyes of the general formula 2, are listed by structural formula below: 
The reaction for the preparation of the cyano-methine and the cyano-polymethine dyes of this invention are carried out in polar solvents such as alcohols, DMF, DMSO and in non-polar solvents such as methylene chloride, toluene, chlorobenzene and the like or in combination of protic and aprotic solvents such as for example n-butanol-toluene mixture. Usually heating is required at temperatures of 30xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. but preferably temperatures ranging between about ambient to 140xc2x0 C. have been utilized.
The alpha-cyanomethine and the alpha-cyano-polymethine dyes of the invention can be covalently coupled to biological substrates of interest and other organic molecules and macromolecules in order to render the materials to which they are attached detectable by luminescence or light absorption methods. The dyes of this invention can be attached to orginic substrates containing a functional group having an active hydrogen through the R1 or R2 groups of the dyes. For example, any compound containing in the classical sense hydroxyl, amino or sulfhydryl groups can be utilized. Accordingly, a wide number of amino acids, antibodies, peptides, proteins, enzymes, enzyme substrates, drugs, antigens, lectins, avidin, strepavidin, pesticides, various natural products, plant and animal hormones, lymphokines, metabolites, receptors, antigen-derivitized nucleic acids, derivatized deoxynucleic acids, DNA fragments, RNA fragments, derivitized nucleic acids, virus particles, blood cells, blood cell components, non-cellular blood components, bacteria, polymer particles, glass particles and polymer membranes among others.
As previously set forth, the conjugates of the dyes of this invention with organic substrates of interest are intended for use in many of the several techniques to detect and measure a compound or substrate of interest. The particluar conjugates used will be dependent upon the type of tagging required by the technique of choice the techniques selected will be determined by the results required.
The following examples are illustrative: